Resident Hedgehog
by DangerousRockstar
Summary: Emerald Town has been infected with the T-Virus by Umbrella Corporation. Now that the city's outrunned by zombies and strange creatures, Sonic, Shadow, and Amy&the others must find a way out of the city before they become zombies. DISCONTINUED.
1. Entering the City of the Dead

You know, I've been kinda bored lately. Since I don't have school today because of parent/teacher conference, I've decided to start on this new fanfic. And you won't believe what you're about to read… Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Chapter One 

(Prologue):

_On July 24__th__, 1998, a terrible incident erupted in a small peaceful town called Emerald Town. Numbers of murders have taken place on the outskirts of the town. Victims were attacked __in their homes by a group of assailants, who left evidence of cannibalism. The local law enforcemnts sent the S.T.A.R.S. Bravo Team to serach for some clues to what was causing the madness. After contact was lost, the Alpha Team was sent to do some investigating. However, at the Arkaly mountains, the team were ferociously attacked by evil chao-like creatures. The only survivors were Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Espio the Chameleon, and Mighty the Armadillo. They reached to a mansion, believed that it was abanded. But then, after searching through some mysterious documents, the team has found out that a series of illegal experiments were being undertaken on the property by a clandestine research team, under the authority and supervision of pharmaceutical conglomerate, the Umbrella Corporation. The creatures roaming the mansion and surrounding region are the results of these experiments, which have exposed the mansion's personnel and various animals and insects to a highly contagious and mutagenic biological agent known as the T-Virus. Aside that, Espio revealed that he has been a double agent for the corporation and for S.T.A.R.S. A secret laboratory was located under the mansion, which contained some detailed records of the Umbrella Corporation's expirements. The only ones that escaped the infested mansion were Silver and Blaze. Since then, the Umbrella has been the one causing the catastrophe in the city. However, no one believed them. When the two left, the city has been overruned by zombies. Now, two months later…_

* * *

It was a quiet night in Emerald Town. Sonic, first day as a cop, was riding his way through the streets of the small town in his police car. He was a blue hedgehog that had green eyes, wore the S.T.A.R.S. police uniform, and long brown boots. Suddenly, he sees an unconscious woman, who was a pink echidna, lying on her stomach in the middle of the street. He stops the car and got out. Cautiously, he walked to the girl. But then, he gasped to himself. The woman had lots of scars on her back area and had some bitten marks on her neck and arms. 

"Oh, my god", Sonic whispered to himself in shock. "What happened to her?" he kneeled down and examined the terrible looking injuries.

* * *

Further away from town, a truck driver pushed a stranger out of the passenger's seat and closed the door. The stranger was an orange hedgehog who had on torn clothes and lots of scars on his body. He got up, wobbling as he groaned. Although, he didn't look normal. His eyes were black, his face was scratched up horribly, and his knees had huge holes in them letting the blood drip to the ground rapidly. The truck driver was a large purple cat, who was holding his bitten arm in pain. 

"Dammit. Why'd he bite me?" the cat complained as he starts the truck and leaves the stranger behind.

* * *

Meanwhile, a couple was riding on the male's motorcycle all the way to the middle section of Emerald Town. The male stopped his motorcycle and puts it on park. Both he and his girlfriend removed their helmets. One of the hedgehogs was black with ruby red eyes and matching colored streaks on his body, wore a wifebeater top, jeans with a few holes on them, and large sneakers. The female hedgehog was pink with turquoise green eyes, had short hair with a red headband on, wore a red halter top, had on jean-like shorts, and red and white tennis shoes. Plus, she had a white jacket that had the sleeves wrapped around her waist. 

"Um, did we go the right way?" the girl asked as she looked at the map.

"I dunno", the boyfriend shrugged his shoulders. "Let's go in there and ask for some directions", he pointed at a diner, which looked like it was open.

* * *

Back with Sonic, he had a magnifying glass as he observed the woman's scars. She looked a mess! What happened to her? At a corner of a post office, a brown male squirrel sees him and starts walking to him slowly. He had holes in his cheeks, his left eye was pushed in, and his body was covered with bloody marks on his fur and skin. Sonic's ear twitched as if he heard something. He looked back and noticed that a brown squirrel was walking to him hungrily. Quickly, he got up to his feet and pulled out his handgun. 

"What do you want?" he demanded.

Suddenly, lots more of the strange creatures came out of nowhere and began to walk to him slowly. All of them looked like they've been biting each other until they didn't taste good anymore. However, the only same thing about them was the dark, black colored eyes. Cannibals, a good word to describe them. Sonic held his gun in position, but wanted to figure out which one of the creatures that he should kill first. Suddenly, his left ankle was grabbed by the same woman that was unconscious.

"Gah!" Sonic gasped in fear. He kicked the undead woman and knocked her head off. Then he fired his gun at the other creatures. Strangely, they didn't die! The cop fired some more bullets, but he couldn't get rid of all of them at the same time. So then, he looked for a way out. He saw an empty corner and then rushes to it. Then he ends up at an alley. Netherless, he kept on running, while the strange creatures followed him.

* * *

The couple walks inside the diner. However, the place was empty, even though the lights were on. The floors looked clean, all of the tables and chairs were set up properly, and no employees were around. How odd. Why would a place be open knowing that no one would be there? As the female hedgehog took a seat at a table to get a better look at the map, her boyfriend began to walk around the place. 

"Where're you going?" the girl asked.

"To find the bathroom", her boyfriend replied. "I'll be back", he winked. His girlfriend winked back. Well, he didn't have to go that bad. But he had to clean the urine out now than later. He went all the way to the back and turned the corner. Suddenly, he saw a gray male fox standing on his knees eating something. "Hey, do you know where the bath-?" the black hedgehog was about to ask, but stopped. He noticed that the waiter was eating a red hedgehog! However, the red creature was already dead, his face covered with bitten marks and rashes on its skin. Plus, there was a blood puddle under his body. "Oh, my god…" the black hedgehog gasped to himself. Unexpectedly, the evil fox turned to him hungrily, his face extremely pale, black eyes, and lots of rashes on his body. The black hedgehog began to back away as the fox starts walking to him with nothing but greed in his eyes. "Hey, sorry to bother you, I'll leave you alone, ok?" he said, but the fox ignored him. "Dude, are you deaf?"

"What's going on?" the pink hedgehog got out of her seat after she puts the folded map in her pocket.

"This asshole's acting crazy!" her boyfriend replied, still backing away from the fox. "Back off, or else…" he threatened.

The pink colored hedgehog backed up to the window. She looked back, but then gasped in fear. She looked through the window and saw that a few other strange creatures were gathering around outside. All of them had creepy looks on their faces, black eyes, and had bloody rashes and scars on their bodies. They began to bang on the window as they moaned hungrily.

"Sh-Shadow?" the female said shakily as she backed from the window.

"What?" the male said as he accidentally bumped into his girlfriend, back to back. He looked over his right shoulder and sees some more strange creatures at the window. "Whoa", he whispered shakily.

Gulping to herself, the pink hedgehog looked over her left shoulder. She observed the gray fox. He looked like he was ready to take a chunk out of them both! She gasped in fear. Hurriedly, she looked around for an exit. The front door didn't look like a good exit because it was already crowded with some more strange creatures. She looked to her right and saw an emergency exit.

"C'mon!" she took Shadow's hand and dashed to the door.

"Hey!" her boyfriend caught his fall. As quick as possible, the two reached to the emergency exit.

* * *

Around the corner, Sonic continued running from the monstrous creatures. He turned around and noticed that something was at the door of a diner. He had his gun recharged and ready to go. The one opened the door was a pink hedgehog who had a black hedgehog behind her. 

"Holy shit!" the black hedgehog threw his hands in the air.

"Don't shoot!" the pink hedgehog took a small step back.

"Get down, both of you!" Sonic ordered.

Doing what they were told, the couple ducked down until they were on the floor. Sonic pulled the trigger at the fox's head and he fell back, truly dead. The other two hedgehogs rose up and looked back at the dead fox. The bullet was seen right in the forehead. It didn't move an inch.

"Oh, wow", the black hedgehog blinked.

"We can't stay here long", Sonic said. "Let's head to the police station."

"You'll take us?" the pink hedgehog asked calmly.

"Hey, at least it's safer there than here", Sonic shrugged his shoulders with a small smile.

* * *

The trio took off from the diner and left the alley. Although, the same group of creatures were following them as they wobbled and groaned loudly yet hungrily. They came out of the alley and looked around for a vehicle. 

"There!" Sonic spotted a police car across the street.

All three of them dashed all the way to the car. Sonic got in the front seat, the pink hedgehog got in the passenger's seat, and the black hedgehog got in the back. They all fastened their seatbelts. Luckily, Sonic was able to start the car and drove off, leaving the hungry creatures staring at them in awe. Hurriedly, Sonic drove through the streets. He was lucky enough that nothing or no one was in the way. Further behind the trio, the same truck driver was driving his way into the city streets. However, he began to feel dizzy. It was almost like he couldn't see clearly. Plus, the huge bite that he received on his arm wouldn't clot. He was losing so much blood that his mind became nauseous. Plus, lots of strange spots began to appear on his purple and white fur.

"Phew, close one", the black hedgehog sighed in relief. "Wait, my bike! Can we go back and go get it?"

"And get eaten by those things? Hell no", Sonic answered rudely.

"Dammit", the black hedgehog clenched his fists. "I just bought that bike 2 months ago for 200 rings."

"Sorry to hear that", Sonic said as he checked the radio. "Fuck, the radio doesn't work."

"You're a cop, right?" the pink hedgehog asked him curiously.

"First day on the job", Sonic responded kindly. "Name's Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog."

"I'm Amy. Amy Rose", the pink hedgehog introduced herself.

"I'm Shadow", the black hedgehog came up between them. "I'm her boyfriend", he wrapped an arm around her.

"What's going on?" Amy asked Sonic. "We just came here to ask for some directions, and we just now found out that this place is…is…"

"That I don't know", Sonic said suspiciously. "But I was being chased by some creatures that looked like mad cannibals. Anyway, where are you two headed?" he asked the couple.

"Casinopolis", Amy answered. "Shadow and I are heading there for a vacation."

"Yeah, we got tired of college and we decided to take a break for a while", Shadow added.

"And how old are you guys?" Sonic turned to them oddly.

"21", the couple answered truthfully.

"Wow…This may scare ya, but I'm 27", the blue hedgehog chuckled as he looked back at the road.

Shadow and Amy had their jaws dropped. They didn't believe him at all! In fact, he looks younger than 27! And he's a cop? That was surprising. Sighing softly, Shadow shook his head. Sonic swift his eyes at him, but noticed that he was wearing a silver colored circular pendant.

"Nice pendant", he commented.

"Thanks", Shadow said as he sat back down. "I got this from my brother, Silver. Haven't heard from him in months."

"Hmm…" Sonic pondered. _"That name…" _he said in thought, as if he heard that name before.

Amy scanned around the car, because she was getting bored. She spots the glove case and opens it. Shockingly, she finds a regular handgun. Carefully, she took it and aimed it at the window, acting all cool.

"I would watch where you're pointing that thing-," Shadow warned. But then, a sudden brown fox crawled up on him before he could've finished his sentence. He yelled for it to get off of him as Amy struggled to get it off of him. Yet again, it was another creature that was trying to eat them alive.

With no other choice, Sonic released one of his hands and looked back. He tried to pull the creature off of Shadow, but it wouldn't get off of him. The black hedgehog kicked it in the face and it slammed into the window. Accidentally, Amy drops the gun on the floor. But then, Shadow picked it up. Sonic turned back around and sighed. Suddenly, the undead fox comes back to life as it rose up slowly and the hedgehogs let out a scream in union. Up ahead, there was a sign that read 'Emerald Town Police Department' and the arrow was pointing to the left. Before realizing it, the car crashes into the sign and the creature flew out of the front window. The three hedgehogs looked at the broken window in shock.

"Ok", Amy said as she shook in fear. "That was…awkward."

"Goddamn", Shadow brushed the dust off of him.

Sonic looked at the rear mirror. He gasped as he noticed that a runaway truck was about to crash into them from behind. The truck driver was dead, now covered with strange sore-like spots on his fur.

"Get out of the car, now!" Sonic commanded as he unbuckles himself.

Promptly, Amy and Shadow unbuckled themselves and got out of the car. Sonic was the last one to get out of the car. They took one look at the wild truck heading towards them and ran out of the way. The truck crashes into the police car, the gas tank exploded, and the hedgehogs dived out of the way for their lives. The huge flames were between Amy, Shadow, and Sonic. All of them got up off of the ground. Sonic was on the opposite side of Shadow, and Amy was at a different location from the two.

"Guys?" Sonic called out.

"Are you ok?" Shadow hollered out, so that way his voice could be heard through the flames.

"Is Amy ok?" Sonic asked.

"She's…She's gone!" Shadow looked around worriedly.

"Don't panic", Sonic spoke calmly. "Just find her and head to the police station. But if I find her, I'll look after her for you. I'll meet you there."

"But how do I get to the station?" Shadow asked impatiently.

Hearing some groans behind him, Sonic turned around and pulled out his handgun. Now he knew that he had to do some work before he could reach to the police station. As for Shadow, he looked back and noticed that a few undead creatures were walking to him slowly, with black eyes filled with hunger and evilness.

* * *

Amy got up after she took cover from the explosion. She looked back and sees an enormous fire that was blocking her way to Sonic and Shadow. So it was all on her now. She had to get away from the strange creatures and get to the station, and wait there for the two. Since she didn't have to deal with anything, she took off running.

* * *

Shadow held his handgun in position. Sonic held his in the same position. The both knew that they were going for a wild ride of Hell. 

"Shit", the blue hedgehog said.

"Fuck", Shadow hissed.

* * *

I'm done! Boy, I'm pretty excited about this fic. I mean, sure it may not be Halloween right now, but c'mon, I'm bored! I did the best I could, so NO FLAMES! Anyway, if you're not a Resident Evil fan, this fic is mostly taken place on the storyline of RE2. Ok, R&R, see ya! 


	2. Heading to the Police Station

I'm bored again, so another chappie is here!

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two 

With a good aim, Sonic fired the gun and shot one of the cannibals in the head. So that was the weakness! He continued to fire his bullets at the ghouls right at the head. Suddenly, he ran out of bullets. Letting out a cuss word, he began to look for a way out of the mess. He saw an opening just between an undead rabbit and an undead cat.

"I'll see you soon!" Sonic called out as he dashed his way out of the crowd.

"Huh?" Shadow looked over his shoulder, as if he heard something. He looked back forward at the evil creatures and aimed the gun. Carefully, he fired it and hits an undead tiger in the knee. However, he did not kill him. He fired a few more bullets at the tiger, but he still did not succeed. Things were about to get out of hand. Just then, Shadow thought of an idea. He pulled out one of his lighters and threw it at the undead creatures. He watched them go up in flames. Still, he left the scene because the fire was spreading out quickly. Since there was no way to get to the other side, he decided to take a different direction.

* * *

Sonic hid at a corner as the undead creatures passed by, thinking that they lost him. That was a close one. And yet, he thought that he was a goner because he just ran out of ammo! The blue hedgehog looked at the ground and noticed something. He saw a pack of handgun rounds that looked like it was full. He picked it up, put some bullets in his gun, and the kept the rest in his pocket. Once he took a look out of the corner, he saw nothing but undead creatures searching for some food. He looked back and saw a way out. Decidedly, he took off running again. 

"_This is gonna be difficult",_ he thought as he panted.

* * *

Amy stopped running and took a deep breath. Sure she didn't have to deal with any of those weirdos, but she wanted to find the police station before she was killed. Up ahead, she saw a local bar with its lights on. Hopefully, she could rest there and hide from those things. She ran to the bar, opened the door, and slammed the door behind her. 

"Freeze!" a voice roared out.

Amy gasped as she turned around. Behind the bar counter was a gray albatross. He had a shotgun pointing at her. He had on a chef's outfit with a few grease spots on it. Whoa, was he crazy?! Amy was so lucky that he took his time to look at her first, or otherwise, she would've got her head blown off!

"Don't shoot! I'm normal!" the pink hedgehog blocked her face.

"Oops, sorry about that, sweetheart", the albatross apologized and walked to her. "I thought that you were one of them."

"What's going on here?" Amy asked as the bird locked the door.

"I don't know", the gray albatross replied. "But I was doing my work, minding my own business, when all of the sudden, this city was filled with zombies."

"Z-Zombies?" Amy said shakily as she backed away from the door.

"Well, when people sleep walk, they look like zombies", the albatross explained. "But these kinds of zombies are hungry for blood and flesh. Name's Storm by the way. And you?"

"Amy", the pink hedgehog introduced herself. "Well, I'm heading to the police station. Wanna come along?"

"Well, if it's safe", Storm rubbed the back of his head.

"No problem", Amy said with a short smile on her face. "I got a gun right-," she searched her pockets. But she noticed something horrible. She must've dropped it! "I lost it!" she gasped.

"I think I got some spare weapons in the back", Storm pondered to himself. "Go on and help yourself. I'll keep an eye on the door."

The pink hedgehog nodded. She went behind the counter and headed straight to the back of the room. She went through a door that led her to the security office. Curiously, she searched around the room for something useful. First, she found a survival knife and puts it in her pocket. Second, she found a first aid kit and clipped the handle to her belt loop. Lastly, she found a handgun that was fully loaded. Unluckily, there were no extra bullets. But at least she had weapons. After getting herself together, she suddenly hears a glass break. She rushed to the counter and gasped. Storm was in front of the shattered window, firing his shotgun at some more zombies. But then, one of them bit him on the arm. The albatross screamed in pain as he dropped the shotgun. All six of the zombies tackled him to the ground and began to eat him alive as he screamed. So much blood, so much gore, Amy couldn't watch the scene any longer! However, she looked at the forgotten shotgun. Slowly in fear, she tip toed to the weapon and kneeled down to pick it up. As she got a hold of it, a cardinal zombie glared at her devilishly with his black eyes.

Releasing a loud gasp, Amy grabbed the shotgun and ran out of the bar. She looked both ways. On her right, it was blocked by some wrecked up cars, and some wheelchairs. But on her left, it was a clear opening. She went to the left and ran away like crazy. The zombies at the bar finished eating Storm and went to look for the pink hedgehog. She kept running and did not look back. Inches in front of her, she saw a police truck that looked like it had a couple of flat tires. She went to the back of the truck and noticed that the doors were open. After checking to see that nothing was around, she climbed in and searched for some more weapons. Actually, she found some more handgun rounds thankfully. She turned around and sat down on the ledge. She was getting exhausted.

"How long will this take?" she asked herself.

* * *

Back with Shadow, he was running from another group of zombies that were walking steadily as they groaned hungrily. There was no way in Hell that was he was going to let those creeps take him down that easily! Well, he did run out of bullets of his handgun. Soon enough, he went to a motel building and climbed up the fire escape ladder. Hurriedly, he climbed up to the edge of the building and helped himself up. Taking a couple of steps forward, he overlooked at the city. A few buildings further away from him were in flames as some other locations had zombies eating more survivors. In his mind, he prayed to God to keep Amy safe for him. All the way at the end of a very long path, he saw the police station. So he was getting close! But what about his beloved? Was he going to meet her there? He hoped so. Slowly, he took a look down from the edge and noticed that the zombies weren't around. So then, he climbed down the ladder and went to find the police station. However, a couple of more zombies saw him and went after him.

* * *

Sonic was further away from Shadow. He kept firing his gun at a zombie swallow until it dropped to the ground. He panted in exhaustion and fear as he sat down. He was starting to freak out now. Plus, he was wondering where his comrades were. If they were already dead, then it was all on him then. Netherless, he looked back and ran into another alley. He took a left, then another left, and then straight on ahead. 

"_I hope those two are ok",_ he thought as he kept his eyes on the path in front of him. _"Because, this is becoming a nightmare."_

* * *

After taking a break, Amy got off of the ledge of the police truck and began to walk forward. All of the sudden, she heard some strange noises. She looked back and saw a group of zombies were coming near her! They looked like the same ones from the bar! Frightfully, Amy began to walk backwards as she held the shotgun in position. Now she never used a gun before, so it was good for her to test it out. First, she checked her surroundings to see if nothing was around her. Then she made a good aim at the cardinal's head. She fired the shotgun and the shells went through its head and through a couple more zombie heads too! All three of them collapsed to the ground with holes in their skulls. 

"Oh…my…god…" Amy widened her eyes in shock and disgust. She aimed at another zombie and blew its chest open. The next target she fired at was a female fox zombie. She was able to blow off her head and she fell to the ground. Finally, there was one more to go. It was a male zombie raccoon. Before it grabbed her, she fired the last bullet and blew its stomach open. Then it fell to the ground as Amy backed away. "Jesus…What a mess", she said in awe. Now that her shotgun ran out of ammo, she dropped it on the ground, pulled out her handgun and turned around. Then she starts walking off.

* * *

On and on, she walked her way to find the police station. She saw a basketball court, where a few more zombies were eating up another civilian. She opened the gate slowly, tip toed forward all the way to the other side of the court. Then she opened a different door and walked in. Luckily, the zombies didn't hear her. Speedily, she went up some stairs, around the corners, and down another small set of stairs. She climbed over a large dumpster until she was on the other side. As she starts walking again, she hears sounds of flesh being ripped, bones being broken, and the blood flowing. The sound effects sounded disgusting and scary. Shakily, Amy went to the other side of a large Cadillac car and got down on her knees. She crawled her way from the zombies, who were eating yet another civilian alive. 

Still crawling on her knees, Amy spotted a bus ahead of her. She kept on crawling until she reached to the bus. She opened the tight doors and went inside. Then she began to look around. Apparently, she found some more handgun rounds. But then, a male zombie leopard was walking to her with hunger in his eyes. Amy held her gun in position and fired a couple of bullets. She only shot him in the knees. How come he wouldn't die?! Just then, she remembered that when she first met Sonic at the diner, he shot the zombie fox in the head and it died quickly. So the weakness was the head! Angrily, Amy fired another bullet and it hits the zombie's head. Slowly, it collapsed to the floor. After getting herself back together from feeling freaked out, the pink hedgehog stepped over the dead body and got out of the bus. After that, she continued to look for a way to the police station.

* * *

About ten minutes later, she reached to the outside gate of the police station. Since there was no lock to it, she opened it and closed it behind her. As she walked to the front doors, she looked around, making sure that nothing was going to surprise her. For the first time, she didn't have to deal with anymore zombies. Finally, she reached up to the front doors. 

"Phew, finally", Amy sighed in relief.

* * *

Back with Shadow, he was running for his life from some more zombies. They just won't quit! Still, he wasn't able to find some more ammo for his handgun, so he felt helpless. As he was about to run pass a book store, he was suddenly pulled into the corner. Before he could've said something, someone shushed him. So he did what he was told. Silently in fear, he watched the zombies walk by, not knowing that he was hiding at the corner. Well, the corner was dark anyway. But who else was there besides Shadow? As soon as the zombies were gone, the stranger released Shadow. Then he walked out in the middle of the street. 

"Thanks", the black hedgehog wiped the seat off of his forehead.

"No problem", Sonic said as he came out of the dark corner.

"Oh, it's you, Mr. 27", Shadow looked back sarcastically. "You find Amy yet?"

"No", the blue hedgehog shook his head. "What about you?"

"Not a clue", Shadow replied. "I'm worried about her, and I'm out of bullets", he showed his empty handgun.

"Here", Sonic threw a pack of ammo and Shadow caught it. "It doesn't have much, but that's better than nothing."

"Yeah", Shadow said as he recharged his gun. "You think Amy's at the police station already?" he turned to the cop.

"I hope so", Sonic said as he checked to see how much bullets he has left. He only had 5 bullets left. "We should head there and see if she's ok."

"Like how? Those things are everywhere", the black hedgehog crossed his arms.

Shrugging his shoulders, Sonic went to the fire escape ladder of a grocery store and climbed up. Curiously, Shadow followed him. Once the two reached to the top of the building, they looked to see where the station was. They looked to their left and saw the large building that looked many paths away. Hopefully, Amy was there safe and sound. Plus, the two hoped that there weren't any zombies there either.

"That's a long walk", Shadow commented.

"Well, we don't have to walk", Sonic said as he walked to the edge of the building. He hopped to a roof of a bank and then hopped some more from roof to roof.

"_Why didn't I think of that?"_ Shadow asked in thought as he shook his head. Then he jumped from one building to another to follow the cop.

"_Wait a minute",_ Sonic began to think to himself. "_This is way faster than driving a car. But why can't I do this to take down crooks instead of driving the damn vehicle? Well, I guess it's the law though. Sheesh…"_

* * *

Phew, took me a long time! I was trying to remember how the storyline of RE2 was and kinda had flashbacks. Plus, my little brother was starting to get on my nerves. Anyway, R&R, later! 


	3. Surprises, Surprises

I'm back again! And it's President's Day! The bad news is that we got to go back to school tomorrow…Yuck, and I have to do a test that I missed just a week ago! Anyway, R&R!

Chapter Three

Sonic stopped hopping from one building to another as he looked up at the sky. Shadow was far behind until he caught up with him. Why did they stop? If you could see it, Shadow was getting very pissed off. All he wanted to do was see Amy again, whether she was dead or not. Up in the sky, they saw a helicopter heading to an office building further away from the hedgehogs. At the rooftop, a lime green crocodile was waving his hand for a single. The helicopter captain was a black and yellow bee. He saw the survivor and heads to him.

"Hey! Lower the ladder, now!" the crocodile said in panic.

"Ok!" the bee said over the intercom. "Hold on!" he lowered the chopper a little bit and let the ladder come out.

With the crocodile distracted by looking at the chopper, a purple hedgehog zombie came out of nowhere and began to eat the crocodile's neck from behind. He screamed in pain as he accidentally fired his rifle and it dashed into the air. Before the bee could've looked down, he was suddenly shot in the neck by a hard, sharp rifle bullet. He collapsed to the floor as the helicopter spun around without any control. Thankfully, the crocodile pushed the crazed hedgehog off of him and shot it in the gut. He looked back up and noticed that the chopper was going to fall on him! Letting out a frightened gasp, he turned around, but the same hedgehog got back up and tried to bite him in the neck again. It was all because of the smell of the blood that was escaping from the crocodile's neck. As he tried to get it off of him, the helicopter kept heading towards him. The crocodile screamed in fear as he watched. After the helicopter landed on him and the hedgehog, an explosion occurred. All three of the creatures were on fire, dead.

"Oh, my god", Sonic said with sorrow. "This is horrible."

"From all of the places that all of this could've happened, why did it have to be here?" Shadow asked outloud.

"…I don't know", Sonic turned to him. "Rest assured, we gotta get outta here, and fast."

"Yeah, but we were about to head there as a short cut, right?" the black hedgehog shaded his eyes so he could see the burning roof clearly. "So now which way?"

"We got a long way to go", the blue hedgehog looked around. "There are a lot of buildings, but we can't just jump place to place, because we don't know what might hit us. Plus, those things are multiplying", he looked down at the walking undead.

"Fuck", Shadow hissed to himself. _"God, please look after Amy…"_ he thought worriedly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Amy walked inside the police station. It was enormous! The front hall almost looked like the inside of a mansion. Feeling some cold aura through the air conditioners, the pink hedgehog puts on her white jacket and zips it up to her chest area. At first, she wanted to go back outside and wait, but that would be too foolish. As a matter a fact, she hasn't heard from the boys. Were they dead? Have they become zombies as well? Maybe she had to do things on her own now. After all, she was the impatient one, and even if it takes two seconds to wait for something or someone, she gets easily upset. However, it's been more than ten minutes now. So she considered them lost or dead. Curiously, she went to a large desk that was in a circular formation but had an opening at the far end. Luckily, she found some more handgun rounds. A computer screen was in front off her. She carefully observed the screen as it read something about entering a pass code. 

"Great…Now I have to find a key", Amy slapped her forehead lightly.

Quickly, she searched around the room. But then, she found a card key on the ground in front of a double door. Luckily, there was a pass code on it. She rushed back to the computer, entered the pass code **298760**, and all of the doors were unlocked. Ahead of her, she saw a double door with a dark green color. Decidedly, she went to the double door and opened the one on the right. Inside that room was like a private room. There was a trunk that was opened. She walked to it and searched in it. All she found were dusty papers. After having a sneeze attack, she left the room. As she walked out of the double doors, she looked on her right and saw a wooden door at the end of a small path. Cautiously, she walked to it and placed an ear on the door. At least she didn't hear anything. Nodding with courage, she goes inside. The room looked like a large conference room that had a messy desk, blood prints on the walls, and used weapons on the floor.

Out of nowhere, she heard a groan in pain. At the end of the room, she saw a red echidna holding his bloody stomach in pain. Thank goodness he wasn't a zombie, not yet. Feeling sorry for him, she walked to him to see if he was ok. The echidna looked at her, almost thinking that she was a zombie. He then sighed in relief.

"Are you ok?" Amy asked nicely as she knelt down to him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" the red creature asked her worriedly. "Don't chu know that this place is filled with zombies?"

"Well, I came here to ask for some directions, but now I know", Amy rolled her eyes sarcastically. "Anyway, what happened to you?"

"There was too many of them", the echidna explained. "We tried to kill them, but they just kept coming at us. This catastrophe has been going on for a few days."

"Oh, my", Amy said as she unclipped the first aid kit and looked inside to find some bandages.

"Since this incident is getting bad, it gets worse", the echidna continued. "I've overheard from an officer saying that the army has been called in and he's not sure what they're going to do."

"That doesn't sound good", Amy said as she took some bandages out. "Now lemme help you out", she reached for the echidna's hand.

"Um, you don't want to see it", the echidna scoots away a little. "It looks nasty."

"Oh, c'mon, it can't be that bad-," Amy slightly moved his hand out of the ay until she saw that his stomach was cut open by some large claws. "-Ahh!" she shrieked a little as she backed away.

"See, I told you so", said the echidna as he hid his gory looking body part.

"Hold on right quick", Amy said as her face was turning green. She rushed to a nearby trashcan and puked in it sickly. She didn't realize that he was injured that badly! In fact, she ended up throwing up again. Of course, she has a weak stomach, so she doesn't like horror movies. However, she felt like she was in a B-Horror movie.

"Fine, I'll do it myself", the echidna raised an eyebrow as he reached for the bandages. He was able to get the white cloth and wrapped it around his stomach area. He lay back on a closed locker and hissed in pain. Because he was losing so much blood, that eventhe red substance began to form on the white bandages.

"I'm ok, I'm ok", the pink hedgehog walked back to him. "Anyway, do you think that you can walk again?" she asked curiously as she closed her first aid kit and clipped it back onto her belt loop.

"No…" the echidna shook his head. "I'm all bruised up, my stomach is bleeding too death, and I'm really sore from all of that running. You might as well go on without me, so I won't be a burden to you."

"But-," the female hedgehog tried to speak.

"Here", the echidna held out a pack of bullets and she gladly took it. "You're gonna need it. It's best that you get the hell outta here and never come back. But be careful. Not only that there are zombies, but there are also some strange creatures that you've never seen before. And believe me, they're hungry. If you come across some, just run."

"…Fine", Amy nodded and got up. "But if there's some time, I'll come back for you." After saying that, she walked into a door that was at the far left of the room.

"…I don't know about that", the echidna said to himself. "If you do come back, I might be dead. Or worse…I might become a zombie…Ugh!!" he groaned in pain as he felt a hard sting in his bleeding gut.

* * *

Back with Sonic and Shadow, they were running like Hell from a large group of zombies. They had no choice but get back on the ground because there were too many zombie flickies bothering them while they were up on a rooftop. Finally, they reached to a gate that lead to the police station. Panting in tiredness and panic, the two walked in the gate, closed it tightly, and found a chain lock. Then they hurriedly chained up the gate so that way the zombies couldn't get in. Once they took care of that, the undead creatures began to gather around and pounded on the locked gate furiously. Shadow stuck his tongue at them. 

"Kiss my ass, bitches", the black hedgehog raised up two middle fingers at them.

"Knock if off", Sonic sighed with frustration as he heads his way to the double doors.

"Huh?" Shadow looked back. He then followed his comrade.

Strongly, Sonic opened one of the double doors and let him and Shadow inside. Then he locked them with some keys. Well, he and Shadow should be thankful that he's a cop and that he has some keys to unlock some things. At any rate, the two looked around as they walked forward. Nonetheless, Amy was nowhere to be found. Did she wonder off all by herself? They had to find her fast, or else she could up becoming one of "them". Up ahead, they saw a rounded, wooden desk. Both of them walked to it. Sonic took a look at the computer screen as Shadow sat on the edge of the desk.

"All doors are unlocked", the blue hedgehog said. "Maybe she unlocked them all and must've gone off somewhere."

"Hmm…We should split up", Shadow suggested as he got off of the edge of the desk.

"Are you crazy?" Sonic turned to him snappily. "We don't have enough bullets, and we have no idea what this place is like once we enter from door to door."

"Didn't you take a tour around here once you became a cop?" Shadow asked as he crossed his arms.

"No, not really", Sonic shook his head. "They just gave me a note that said 'Welcome' and then I came here to do my job."

"If I knew that I was going to get a job at a city that was filled with cannibals, then I would've give them a big 'Fuck you' note and work as a cashier instead", the black hedgehog shook his head. "Anyway, this place is big, and Amy might've got lost here. We don't know which way she went so…Let's go off in our separate ways", he explained.

Sonic sighed heavily as he slapped his forehead. Even though it's the police station, they don't have a clue on what's going to happen to them. But they had to find Amy so that way she would be ok. Specifically, the place was big, and Amy could be anywhere in the place! Not only that, but Sonic was getting irritated with the other hedgehog anyway. At least he'll be able to concentrate on his own. Although, they had to be on a look out, because they may never know of what might happen to them.

"Fine. But if something happens and you can't handle it, come back here", Sonic directed.

"Yeah, yeah, ok", Shadow said rudely as he walked away from him. "I can take care of myself."

"_Ok, I really, REALLY hate that guy",_ Sonic thought grouchily as he growled to himself.

* * *

While Sonic went to a double door across the desk, Shadow went inside the wooden door. He took one good look and sees that he was in a destroyed conference room. Slowly, he walked forward and looked from side to side. Lots of blood spots were on the walls and on the floor, a few dead bodies were under a long table, and there were some used weapons all over the place. At the end of the room, he saw an unconscious echidna that had bloody bandages on his stomach. Cautiously, he walked to him. 

"Hey. You ok?" Shadow asked as he shook him a little.

"Dude!" the echidna gasped as he opened his eyes.

"Gah!" Shadow accidentally fell on his butt, freaked out.

"Oh", the echidna said. "My fault. I thought that you was that girl again, or a zombie."

"Wait, a girl? What does she look like?" the black hedgehog asked suspiciously.

"Umm…I was so nauseous, that I could barely see and hear her", the echidna explained. "But I think she had short pink hair, wore a white jacket-,"

"Where'd she go?" Shadow interrupted him.

"What's the rush? Is she your girlfriend or something?" the echidna raised an eyebrow in annoyance.

"Yeah, duh", Shadow said sarcastically. "Anyway, do know where she went and why?"

"I think she probably went through that door over there", the echidna pointed to a door at the far left. "I told her that the army's been called in, and that we don't have much time left. I guess she went to find her way outta here. But she said that she'll come back to check on me. She didn't say anything about you, because I guess she thought that you were already a zombie."

"A what?" Shadow raised an eyebrow.

"You know, those things that are eating each other alive", the red guy explained. "If you find her, get outta here as fast as you can. There should be the sewers beneath this place that can lead you to a factory, which you have to find your way to the labs, and escape by using a cargo elevator and use a spare train to escape. However, you have to solve some puzzles I believe. Don't ask why, but it's the truth. Also, be aware of some traps and some more dangers that'll await you. P.S., if you can, just…don't…die."

From the sound of his voice, he felt like he was going to die. So Amy might not make it back to save him now. Plus, Sonic probably needs to watch out, because this guy might turn into a zombie like the others! Even so, Shadow's main goal was to find Amy, make sure she's safe, and then get out of the town. He got up without saying anything else and walked in the door.

* * *

Once he walked in, he checked his gun and noticed that he only had eight bullets left. He had a thought of going back to Sonic, but he figured that it'll be a waste of time. So he walked forward, with his gun in the position. Suddenly, he stepped on something strange. He looked down and saw a large puddle of blood underneath his shoes. An angry and a disgust look came up on his face because he just bought those shoes not too long ago. Before he could've made a fuss about it, unpredicted sounds were heard from nowhere. Shadow looked up at the ceiling. On the ceiling was a strange, evil, and disgusting looking creature that had huge claws, had its brain and musculature exposed, had no eyes, and had a very, VERY long tongue. Even though it didn't have eyes, it had a sense of smelling and hearing. So he knew that he was going to have dinner. Shadow gasped loudly in fear as he walked backwards. The evil creature got off of the ceiling and got in a predator's position. 

"Oh, my god…" Shadow whispered as he began to sweat.

* * *

UH-OH! Its' the Licker! Can Shadow defeat it? What happened to Sonic and Amy? R&R, see ya! 


	4. Saved by a certain Someone

Thank God, the weekend's here! Anyway, last off, Amy wonders off to find a way out of the police station, Sonic and Shadow made it finally, and they split up to find Amy. But then, Shadow meets a wounded echidna (you guys probably know who it is), ad he tells him about that he might've seen Amy around. As Shadow walked into another room, he suddenly comes across "The Licker". Can he defeat him and get to his girlfriend? And what about Sonic? Who else is going to appear in this fic? FIND OUT NOW! NOTE: If things are too detailed, be sure to have a trashcan near by so you can throw up…

Chapter Four

The strange creature charged at Shadow as it roared. The hedgehog jumped out of the way and rolled around the floor for a little bit. Quickly, he got back up and dodged the large claws. Thankfully he was fast, otherwise his upper body would've been cut open wide! As the creature got back in its predator position, Shadow began to walk backwards as he held his gun in front of him. Then the disgusting creature charged at him. He ducked down and let it fly over him. He turned around and fired two bullets and they hit the thing in the back. However, it didn't cry in pain. He fired some more, but the devilish beast dodged all of the attacks. Suddenly, he was out of bullets!

"Ah, son of a-!" Shadow yelled out furiously. Before he was finished with his sentence, his right ankle was suddenly grabbed by the creature's long tongue. Then he was pulled down to the floor and ended being lured to the thing. He tried to get the tongue off of him, but it was wrapped around his ankle tightly. If only Amy was there right now or if anyone would just barge in and save him right now…

* * *

Returning to Sonic, he was looking through some various files on the desk in the front hall. Suddenly, one of the documents crossed his mind. He scanned through it carefully until he saw the name Umbrella. He learned that the corporation's a secret laboratory that creates chemicals to test out on innocent people. Plus, the document also said that the Umbrella was responsible for the T-Virus outbreak in the city. And the "virus" was the cause to make everyone into some undead-like cannibals. Now he knows about this catastrophe. Thinking that he should tell Shadow about it, he reached to the door by which Shadow walked in. Taking a good look around the different room that he was in, lots of blood prints were scattered on the walls and on the floor, the long desk was clearly messy, and a few dead bodies were seen. He walked all the way to the end of the room where he noticed a wounded red echidna was holding his bloody stomach in pain. 

"Hey, are you ok?" Sonic asked kindly.

"Another one?" the echidna looked up at him in shock. "Man, ya keep multiplying like rabbits."

"Huh?"

"Nevermind, who are you anyway?"

"Name's Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Ahh, the new guy. Well, the name's Knuckles."

"Have you seen a couple of hedgehogs coming by?" Sonic asked curiously.

"Yeah", Knuckles nodded. "The pink one was off to find her way out, and then, a black hedgehog came by and then went to look for her. You better find them quick, or-,"

Suddenly, he was cut off by a loud scream in fear. Sonic gasped as he looked at the door on his left. That sounded out like it was coming from Shadow. He must be in trouble!

"Uh-oh", Knuckles said as he begins to have a bad feeling.

"Hang on!" Sonic called out as he ran to the door. He opened it widely and gasped. All he saw was a nasty looking creature that was pulling Shadow to it with its long tongue. Instead of standing there like a coward, Sonic rushed to Shadow and tried to get the tongue off of his leg.

"What took you so long!?" Shadow asked outloud rudely as he struggled to get sickening tongue off of him also.

"It's a long story", Sonic replied as he starts pulling Shadow from getting near the dangerous creature.

Getting annoyed with the little tug-a-war game, the creature (A/N, ok for now on, it's the Licker) released Shadow and then crawled up to the ceiling. As the black hedgehog scoots back, Sonic aimed his gun and fired a couple of bullets. However, the evil thing dodged them!

"It's no use, you'll end up using all of your ammo", Shadow said as he looked at his empty handgun.

"Dammit!" Sonic growled.

Just then, the "Licker" launched its tongue out to Sonic, wrapped it around his neck, and began to pull him up into the ceiling. The blue hedgehog coughed for some air as he struggled to get free. Shadow got up and tried to pull Sonic down, but he ended up getting pulled up to the ceiling also. Fearfully and hurriedly, he looked around for something useful. He looked at Sonic's belt loop and saw a survival knife. He took it off and stabbed the Licker's tongue. The beast roared in pain as it dropped the two hedgehogs.

"Now what?!" Shadow asked as he and Sonic began to walk backwards.

Angrily, the Licker launched its tongue and began to whack Sonic and Shadow rapidly. They yelled and grunted in pain as they felt the sharp tongue scratching them painfully. Then the tongue slapped them and they fell backwards. After that, the creature crawled forward to where the two hedgehogs were. They gasped in fear. Suddenly, a man in black rushed in with his revolver.

"Move!" he yelled as he pushed the two hedgehogs out of the way. He fired the revolver at the Licker's brain and it cried in pain as it fell off of the ceiling. Just after the mysterious hero walks to the creature, he fired a couple more bullets at the brain and it exploded into tiny pieces. Now it was dead.

"Hey, thanks for all of your help", Sonic said gladly.

"Who are you anyway?" Shadow raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

The man turned to them. At that moment, the hedgehogs had confused looks on their faces. The hero of the hour took off his gas mask and his large jacket. He was a white hedgehog that was now seen in a wifebeater top, large black pants, and had a backpack with weapons and supplies in it. Shadow gasped in shock.

"Long time no see, brother", said the white hedgehog.

"Silver?" Shadow rubbed his eyes in surprise. "I haven't seen you in almost a year!"

"Wait, you're that guy that was in that one case at the Arklay Mts., right?" Sonic asked as he stood up.

"That's right", Silver nodded. "It's been a while. However, I never thought that the city would be so…outrageous…Besides, why are you two here?"

"Well, I'm Sonic, and I came here to start my job as a cop", the blue hedgehog explained.

"Me and Amy came here to ask for some directions on which way to head to Casinopolis", Shadow explained as he stood up and wiped the dust off of his clothes.

"Ahh, you're high school sweetheart, eh?" Silver said with tease. "Shouldn't you two be in college right now?"

"We're taking a break, geez", his brother crossed his arms in annoyance. "Anyway, what brings YOU here?"

"I was called in to find the possible cure to the T-Virus", Silver explained. "Umbrella's the one who's been spreading this madness throughout the city. If I find that cure quick, then I could save the city so that way the wholeworld wouldn't have to go through this. I've overheard that Umbrella's main facility is underneath this police station, kept under as a secret for years."

"So we might as well go down there and check it out, huh?" Sonic shrugged his shoulders.

"Correct", Silver nodded. "After that, we are out of here."

"Hold on", Shadow spoke irately. "My girlfriend's lost somewhere in this place, and I'm not gonna leave her behind."

"Oh, that's right", Sonic slapped his forehead gently. "Hey, Silver. Do you think you can help us find Amy real fast? We'll return the favor by helping you getting to that cure."

"Hmm…Whatever", Silver shrugged unkindly. "But if we can't find her, then we're gonna have to worry about ourselves. Got it?"

"Yeah", the other hedgehogs nodded.

"Let's go", Silver ordered as he turned around and walked to the door that was at the end of the small hallway.

"Hey, how old is he?" Sonic whispered to Shadow as they followed him.

"25 right now", the black hedgehog responded as he touched his cheeks and realized that they were bleeding.

"Oh? Heck, I'm the oldest one on the crew!" Sonic chuckled a little.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, shut the hell up", Shadow replied rudely as he walked a little faster. _"Amy, where are you?"_ he said in thought with worry.

* * *

Phew! The Licker is dead! Anyway, will they find Amy in time? Where is she? Is she alright? Find out next time! 


	5. Searching for some Clues

I'm back again, and now, we're gonna get back to where Amy is. Will she escape the city alive? And what about Shadow and the others? Will they find her and escape together? R&R, later!

**

* * *

**

Chapter Five 

Back with Amy, she was walking down a long hallway further away the last door she went into. Suddenly, she came across a double door. Strongly, she tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. So she decided to leave it alone and keep going. She stopped once she reached to a fireplace. Above it, she sees a painting of a statue of a male hedgehog that looked like the famous Romeo. A quote was written under it in perfect cursive handwriting.

_**"O! she doth teach the torches to burn bright"**_

"What the heck is this?" Amy asked herself as she scratched her head. "Well, it is kinda chilly in here", she rubbed her arms hardly as she shivered a bit. She took a look at the fireplace. Maybe if she had a lighter, then she probably would've thrown it in the chimney corner and warm herself up. Since she didn't have one, she turned to her right and walked into another door.

Once she walked into the next room, a few more zombies were wandering around for some food. Amy covered her mouth so she wouldn't gasp. Suddenly, they all turned to them. One of the zombies was a brown cat that didn't have any eyeballs in its head. At that sight, Amy let out a huge vomit in disgust. Trembling in fear, she held her gun in front of her in position. She fired her ammo and successfully killed all of the four zombies. Cautiously, she walked forward and stepped over the dead bodies. But then, a raccoon zombie woke up and grabbed her by the foot. She let out a shriek in fear as she struggled to get away from it. The zombie groan in hunger as it opened its mouth widely. Because he was getting some blood spots on Amy's favorite sneakers, she got pissed.

"Eat this, fuckface!" the pink hedgehog kicked the zombie's head off and it rolled around until it bumped into a wall. A sweatdrop appeared on her left cheek. Did that really just happen? Feeling grossed out, she walked on, as she held her mouth so she wouldn't puke again.

* * *

Back with Shadow, he was standing in front of Silver as he treated his cuts. Sonic had a few bandages on his cheeks, a big one on his forehead, and another one on is chin. Silver was lucky that he didn't get injured. However, they were wasting time. They had to find Amy before its too late! Plus, they have to find the cure and escape the city, or else, they're done for! After Silver puts some medicine on Shadow, even though it stung him, he placed some bandages on his cheeks, under his chin, and on his forehead like Sonic.

"Done", Silver said as he clapped the dust off of his hands.

"Thanks, but I can take care of myself", Shadow crossed his arms. "Now can we get going?"

"We might as well", Sonic smiled as he walked to the door ahead of them. He grabbed a hold on the doorknob and turned it. However, it wouldn't budge. That was strange. The blue hedgehog tried again, but it still wouldn't budge. "C'mon, dammit", he hissed with vehemence.

"Oh, don't tell me", Shadow slapped his forehead softly.

"Step aside", Silver shoved Sonic out of the way. Strongly, he twisted the knob, but it suddenly popped off. The gold knob rolled around the floor until it reached to Shadow's foot.

"Well, ain't that a bitch?" Shadow scoffed sarcastically as he picked up the broken object.

"I guess we can't get to the other side, huh?" Sonic looked back as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Let's find another way out", Silver turned around and head back to the door which everyone came from and the other hedgehogs followed.

The three went back to the conference room. They took a good look at Knuckles. He was lying on his left shoulder, dead. Blood continued to form on his bandaged stomach. No breathing, no movement, anything. So it was too late to help him now. Thinking that he won't be a problem, the hedgehogs walked their way to the other door. Although…Knuckles opened his eyes that were now pitched black. Then his skin turned extremely pale. Now he was a zombie! Slowly, he stood up to his feet and walked to the hedgehogs with famine. Now he was hungry for blood and gore. It was a surprise that Silver and the others didn't hear him coming near them! Despite that, Shadow suddenly stopped walking as if he felt something near. Slowly, he turned around and gasped.

"Holy shit!!" he pointed at the zombie echidna.

"Huh?" Sonic and Silver stopped and quickly turned around.

Silver got in front of Sonic and aimed at the zombie. With some speed, the echidna tackled Shadow down and tried to take a bite out of him. The black hedgehog yelled and hollered it to get off of him as he struggled to get free. Somehow, the zombie Knuckles was too strong to get away. At least Shadow was able to dodge his upcoming mouth a few times.

"Knuckles, stop! Don't do this!" Sonic yelled since he couldn't take it anymore.

"It's no use", Silver said. "Hold still!" he tried to make a good aim at the echidna, but he and Shadow kept moving.

"Fuck!" Shadow hissed in anger. He looked around for something on the floor. Luckily, he saw a pack of bullets next to him. Hardly, he pushed Knuckles off of him and recharged his gun that he thankfully kept.

Before the echidna could've tried to eat him again, Silver fired a couple of bullets in the head and it fell backwards. Shadow panted loudly as he sat up and looked at the dead echidna. Sonic felt sorry for the guy. Well, he didn't have anymore time to live anyway. Still, how did he become a zombie that fast? Sighing in relief, Silver puts his gun in his left pocket. Shadow checked his body and he didn't have any cuts, scratches, or anything. So he was safe…for now.

"You ok?" Silver asked.

"Yeah", his younger brother got up and brushed the dust off of his clothes.

"What the hell? Why did you have to kill him?" Sonic asked Silver furiously.

"Because he was a zombie", the white creature replied.

"Still-," Sonic tried to explain.

"Look, either we had to kill him or let him kill us", Silver snapped back at him. "One bite, one scratch, and then you'll become one of them."

"Instantly?" Shadow turned to him curiously.

"Not exactly", Silver shook his head. "See, if you get a small wound, the risk of becoming a zombie won't be much of a big deal. All you have to do is to keep it covered at all times until you get the cure. But if the wound is humongous, then you're definitely at a high risk. Even if you heal it, it won't cure it. It's all because of the T-Virus."

"T-Virus…" Sonic recognized those words.

"The 'T' stands for Tyrant", Silver continued. "If you get a wound from the zombies or anything else, then the effects will hit you. 10 percent, you'll feel a little itchy. 20 percent, smallpox appears on your fur and skin. 30 percent, your eyesight gets a little blurry. 40 percent, sudden skin or fur paleness. 50 percent, short cases of vomiting. 60 percent, blood will tickle your nose as if your hungry, like a vampire for example. 70 percent, loss of concentration. 80, continuous collapsing. 90 percent, the zombie fever/flu. And at 100…you die. Minutes later, you'll become one of them."

"That doesn't sound good", Sonic said with a gulp.

"It's bad", Silver replied. "See, once you get the virus from a zombie or a terrifying creature, the virus cells will rapidly take over your body cells, your blood cells, and other cells in your body until you die. When you wake up again as a zombie, your indeed infected."

"So, am I infected?" Shadow asked curiously, yet fearfully.

"Not really, but I suggest you was yourself, because that guy just touched you", his brother answered.

"I'll remember that", the black hedgehog looked at his fur, making sure that nothing was happening.

"So…If we find Amy and she's a zombie…" Sonic spoke frightfully.

"Then we have to kill her", Silver lowered his head as he closed his eyes.

A large gasp came out of Sonic's mouth. Shadow gasped too. They really have to find Amy; otherwise they might have to kill her as a zombie! But how they were going to find her? Perhaps they had to find another way to her, no matter how long it takes. Aside that, hopefully, they can find the cure to the virus and escape the city. Shadow became more worried about his beloved…

* * *

Back with Amy, she reached to a room that had 3 statues. All of them were statues of eagles. From the look of the place, it looked like she had to solve a puzzle. First, she pushed one of the statues to right of the middle statue into the brown rectangle shape in the floor next to a blocked-off door. Then she pushed another one to the other brown square shape next to an unblocked door. Suddenly, a red emerald fell out of the middle statue. Curiously, Amy walked to the emerald and picked it up. To be honest, it looked like a real ruby! In fact, red is Amy's favorite color!

"Oh, I'm gonna keep hold of this", the female hedgehog winked and puts the jewel in her empty right pocket. She then rushed to the door next to the right statue. After she walked in, she figured that she was in the S.T.A.R.S. hallway, because there were various certificates and awards on the walls. Making a short walk, she went to a door that was in the middle of the hallway.

Quickly, she opened the door, ran inside, and slammed it shut then locked it. Releasing a sigh, she looked around. Her new location was now inside the S.T.A.R.S. office. There were a couple of messy desks, lockers at the right end of the room that was filled with junk, and a map was on a wall that displayed the whole city. In order to find something useful, Amy began to look around. At the desk on her left, she only found a few more packs of handgun rounds. Plus, she found a knapsack that was clearly empty. That was good news, because she won't have to carry a lot of stuff in her pockets. So she puts everything in the bag. After putting the knapsack on her back and had the straps in place, she continues to look around. At the other desk, she found a fully loaded revolver along with some ammo. Gladly, she took the items and puts them in her pockets. Suddenly, an opened diary was seen near another handgun. First, Amy took the other handgun. Then she looked at the opened diary and read it to herself.

_July 26__th__, 1998_

_I can't believe that the Umbrella is crazy to do such terrible things. And here I am, doing my job as a specialized cop, killing these weird zombie creatures. Cannibalism crisis are at rise. And now, my comrades and I are going to the Arklay Mountains, because it was believed that this madness has started there and it led all the way here in Emerald Town. _

_July 30__th__, 1998_

_Times a change. Espio's dead, Blaze disappeared somewhere, and Mighty is now under government control because he caught the cannibal disease. So now, I must destroy Umbrella once and for all. However, the corporation has a lot of secret bases that are disguised as hospitals and such. Not only that, but they're also using their patients or customers as test subjects to their devilish experiments. I caught one of those bastards and made him told everything. So far, there are five locations of Umbrella bases._

_1) Arklay Mountains_

_2) Emerald Town_

_3) Westopolis, my old hometown_

_4) Crystal City_

_5) Prison Island_

_I've also learned that there's a possibly cure to this so called 'T-Virus'. First, I'm going to suit up, find out more about all of this, and then I'll find the cure. I know I have to leave Mom, Dad, my little brother Shadow, and everyone else behind, but it's the only way to save the world. Hopefully, we'll be in peace forever…_

"This is…Silver's diary", Amy said to herself. "Hm, I hope he's on his way here…"

And so, Amy left the office and continued to gather some clues…

* * *

Phew, sorry it took a long time. I ran out of ideas, plus I was getting too much homework again. R&R, see ya! 


	6. More Trouble

It's been a while since I've updated this fic, so here's the next chappie. ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Amy solved a couple of more puzzles after she left the office. There was a lot of mysteriousness going on in the police station, and it was quite shocking. So now, she was in a small study room with a large bookcase, a small messy desk, and a small refrigerator at the right end of the room. Feeling bored, Amy decided to grab a book off of the shelf. She was a reader at heart at times, but on the other hand, she was mostly a party girl. Still, she wanted to keep her mind off of the zombies and such and get herself together.

Quietly, she scanned through the shelves. On the second shelf, she found a red book that had the title Love equals Pain on the cover. From the look of the title, Amy thought that the story might be good. With a smile, she pulled the book off of the shelf. Just then, the bookcase spun around and pushed her to the other side by surprise. She dropped the book, pulled out her handgun, and looked around suspiciously. She ended up in a weapons supply room. However, there were a few zombies hiding behind the shelves. On guard, Amy explored around the room slowly. She had to stay focused. Suddenly, she thought she heard something fall off of a shelf. On her right, she looked through the shelf to see what has fallen. Out of nowhere, a male green fox popped up and tried to grab her through the warehouse shelf.

"Aah!" Amy shirked as she fell back on her bottom. Hurriedly, she scoots back into another shelf where a yellow echidna zombie moaned with hunger. "No!" she got up and ran for her life. However, a couple of more zombies appeared further in front of her. She looked around and realized that the whole room was filled with zombies! Filled with fear, she had her gun in position, but couldn't figure out which zombie she wanted to kill first. On her left, she saw an acid grenade launcher sitting on the edge of another shelf. Quickly, she took it and fired some rounds at the zombies. The acid was so strong that it burned through the zombies' skin! Amy covered her puke as the undead fell to the ground. Timidly, she stepped over them and went to a door on the far left of the room.

* * *

Back with the boys, they climbed up an emergency ladder that was behind the rounded desk in the front hall. Once they all climbed up, they looked to their left and head to the door at the end of a long path. Silently, all three of them went and got inside the door. Now they were in a small hallway with wooden floors. Each time they took a step, the floor squeaked, sounding like it was about to break. So they had to be careful. Before they reached to the door at the end, something big came down from the ceiling and startled them. The hedgehogs backed away from the strange thing. It was a creature that had a head of a gray wolf, looked about eight feet tall, wore a long black coat that reached down to his brown boots, and had humongous muscles.

"Oh, my god…" Silver whispered with disbelief and apprehension.

"What is that?" Sonic asked shockingly.

"Um…Hi", Shadow waved slowly.

"Grr…" the strange creature growled at them hungrily.

"Now look what you did", Silver said to his brother disapprovingly.

"Now he's unhappy to see us", Sonic shivered with dread as he took a step back.

"Well, shit, we're not happy to see his ugly ass either", Shadow looked at him with his arms crossed.

"RAAAAAAHHHHH!!" the monster roared loudly at the ceiling.

"Oh, thanks a lot", Silver slapped his forehead.

"RUN IF YOU WANT TO LIVE!!" Sonic turned around and took off running.

"AAAAHHHH!!" the hedgehog brothers followed him.

As the hedgehogs ran to the door, the beast walked to them slowly. The three of them hurriedly ran out of the door and took off running down the path. Just after they passed by a locked double door, the horrified creature burst through the walls near the door that the hedgehogs ran out of. Sonic looked back with a fearful gasp. Holy cow, that thing was incredibly strong! What was it anyway? Where did it come from? Plus, what does it want? Strangely, the monster only walked slowly as if it was patient.

"Go, go, go, go!" Silver opened the door at the end of the opposite path.

Speedily, Shadow and Sonic ran inside. Silver ran inside and closed the door behind him. Nonstop, the three continued so they could get away from the devilish thing. They ran down the hallway and went into another door. Then they continued running…

* * *

Back with Amy, she went inside the door from the weapon supply after she gathered some extra weapons. She then ended up in a short hallway with the light bulbs flickering rapidly. Suddenly, she heard a scream from a child. Up ahead, she saw a small orange fox that wore a Catholic school uniform, looked like the age of eight, and was backing up to a vending machine behind him. A male blue fox was wobbling slowly so it could near the kid so it could eat him. Amy gasped in fear for the child's life. Stupid zombie, scaring an innocent child!

"Hey!" Amy yelled out bravely.

The zombie turned to her as the little fox ran away. Before it grabbed her, she fired her acid grenade launched at its chest. Instead of watching the acid burn the fox too death, she covered her eyes and moved away from it. Hearing a loud thud, she looked back. Luckily, the zombie was dead. Still, some sizzling sounds were still heard from the acid that was inside of the thing now. Amy looked to her left and saw that the orange fox was gone! Wow, he can run fast! But what was he doing here anyway? And where were his parents? Something told Amy that she should find him and make sure he's safe.

"Poor kid…" she thought out loud with sorrow and started walking down the hallway.

* * *

I'm done! Sorry if it was short. Anyway, R&R, thanks!


	7. G Virus Released!

Wow, Spring Break is almost over! NOOOOOOO!! I don't wanna go back to school!! Oh, well, let's enjoy the rest of it while it lasts. And now, the next chappie…

**

* * *

**

Chapter Seven

Sonic, Shadow, and Silver continued running until they reached to a junky room. They slammed the door shut and walked backwards. Of course, the strange creature was far behind, because they ran away from it like crazy. Hopefully, they'll find a way out before it finds them. All three of them panted in fear and exhaustion as they backed up away from the door. Without noticing, Shadow accidentally bumps into an old fashioned phonograph. Then it starts playing some slow R&B music. The three hedgehogs jumped with large frightened gasps.

_**I've been really tryin, baby  
Tryin to hold back these feelings for so long  
And if you feel, like I feel baby  
Come on, oh come on,**_

_**Let's get it on  
Lets get it on  
Let's get it on  
Let's get it on**_

"I think that's my mom's favorite song", Sonic scratched his head.

"Dude, turn it off!" Silver whispered orderly.

"Sorry!" Shadow whispered back nervously. "I didn't know that it was behind me, I mean-,"

"Just turn it off!" Silver hissed at him impatiently.

"Ok, ok", Shadow removed the inertia off of the record and the music stopped.

Silence built around them as they looked around. Silver's right ear twitched. He heard footsteps coming to the door which he and the others just entered. Was it the creature again? If so, then the boys need to get out of there fast! Sonic's teeth chattered rapidly as his body shook with fear. Shadow gulped as he checked his bullets. They're so small that they might not even make a dent in that beast! Were he and the others coming to their doom? Silver looked back and saw an elevator. He prayed to God that it was working right now.

"Psst, this way. Move slowly", he tip toed to the elevator and Shadow and Sonic followed.

Quietly, they reached to the elevator. Gently, Silver pressed the down button and a short ding sound was heard. Thank God, the elevator was working! The door slowly opened to the left side as it made another ding sound. Silver signaled Sonic and Shadow to go first and they gladly did. Then he got in. He pressed a button that could lead them to the first floor. However, nothing happened. Sweat rolled down from Silver's cheeks as he pressed the button a few more times.

"Fuck", he hissed to himself angrily.

"What's wrong?" Sonic asked with concern.

"This fucking button won't work", Silver pressed the button a little harder.

"Here, let me try", Shadow pushed him to the side and starts pressing the button multiply times.

Just then, the same creature burst through the door. Sonic and the others gasped in fear. Slowly, the beast starts walking to them with fierce in his eyes. Sonic began to panic, telling Shadow to hurry up as Siler recharged his machine gun.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon!!" Shadow pressed the button faster.

"Don't, you might break it!" Silver snapped at him.

"Here he comes!" Sonic pointed at the monster atrociously.

"Work, work, work, work, work!" Shadow commanded as he pressed the button some more.

The monster began to walk a little bit faster, with his eyes glancing at the hedgehogs with more anger. If they don't hurry, then they're doomed! Successfully, the elevator dinged and the door began to close slowly. The hedgehogs backed up to the wall behind them as they looked at the monster with dread. Before the creature was an inch to kill them, the door closed on him and the elevator began to go down slowly. Sighing in relief, the three slid down to the floor and panted slowly. That was a close one. However, that was not the last time that they'll see that thing.

"That was close", Sonic whispered softly as he panted.

"What was that thing, and what does it want?" Shadow asked curiously, yet frantically.

"Some kind of tyrant, that's what it is", Silver replied as he lowered his head in exhaustion. "I don't know why it's here, but…it looked like some kind of project to some kind of corporation. It must've been sent here for something, and we got in its way. Now it's angry at us."

"How are we going to kill it?" Shadow asked tiredly.

"Guns won't do anything", Silver sighed as he wiped the sweat off of his forehead. "In order to kill it, you have to use something big on it. I don't know if it has a weakness or not, but if it does, then we have to figure out ourselves."

"…" Shadow looked down at his loaded pistol. _"I hope that thing doesn't find Amy…"_ he thought restlessly.

* * *

Speaking of Amy, she searched her way to find the little boy. She was worried about him, because his parents weren't around and she knows that he can't take care of himself. Just as she reached to another hallway, the orange fox found a hole at a boarded exit and crawled through it. So he was gone. Well, Amy couldn't keep up with him anyway. And boy, he can run fast!

"What is he, some kind of track star?" Amy asked herself in a paranoid attitude. She saw a door at a small corridor and decides to go inside of it. Hopefully, she'll catch up to the orange fox before he gets into some more trouble.

* * *

Somewhere, under the police station, there were hallways that led all the way to a secret chemical laboratory. Inside that laboratory was a green hedgehog with blue eyes, wore a long white lab's coat, dark brown pants, and dark brown dress shoes. He finished making the last chemical as the light green substance was poured into a small vaccine tube.

"It's finally finished", the evil scientist said with a smirk. "The G-Virus is born." He took the vaccine and looked at the substance evilly. Apparently, he was up to something.

But then, a small group of soldiers rushed in. The green hedgehog looked back with a furious growl as he hid the G-Virus vaccine in his pocket. Obviously, he was about to be taken to prison, because he was creating some dangerous chemicals in order to use them for destruction and wealth. Well, he didn't really think that the G.U.N. government was going to be on his toes! Still, he had an evil plan up in his sleeves. What was it?

"My, my, my", the evil scientist said with a small smirk. "Came here to ruin my party, huh?"

"Doctor, we're here to take the G-Virus sample away from you. And to put a stop to your madness", the soldier on the left said.

"It's clearly none of your business", the hedgehog placed his left hand on his hip and put his right in his pocket.

"Of course it is", a soldier on the right replied seriously. "Umbrella's the one who's been causing this madness throughout this city and others!"

"Don't any of the employees have a sense of sorrow?" another soldier behind him asked.

"Please…" the green hedgehog rolled his eyes. "You have no idea what's coming to you", he pulled out a pistol. Before he attempted to kill one of the soldiers, one of them shot him in the gut. He groaned in pain loudly as he collapsed to the ground.

"C'mon, let's move, move, move!" the leader said as he grabbed a luggage full of chemicals and rushed out with his comrades.

Another door opened and a different scientist rushed in. She was a brown fox with long dark brown hair that matched the color of her eyes, had on a long white lab's coat also, but had on a short yellow dress with matching heels. She looked around and then noticed the green hedgehog on the ground with a puddle of blood. A large terrified gasp came out of her mouth. Hurriedly, she rushed to him and sat him up against the wall. Strangely, the hedgehog was still alive, panting with exhaustion and pain.

"Hang in there", the female fox said faithfully. "I'll go get some things for you." As she said that, she rushed back out of the room.

"I might as well test this out…" the green hedgehog took out the sample out of his left pocket. Slowly, he pulled up his right sleeve and aimed at his wrist. Hardly, he stabbed himself with the needle and pushed the substance into his skin. Just then, his heart rate began to go up. Suddenly, his eyes turned red. He was transforming…

* * *

Back in the hallways, a couple of soldiers were running as fast as they could as they kept the chemical luggage to themselves. Their mission was to retrieve the G-Virus and any other chemicals, take it back to the government, and to destroy them once and for all. Just then, they heard a scream. They got their machine guns in position as they stopped to look around.

"What the hell is that!?" the soldier on the right pointed a head of him. "It's huge!"

"Some kind of monster", the other soldier said in disgust. "Fire!"

Both of the soldiers fired their machine guns, but nothing happened! The monster came up to them quickly as it growled. Then it killed one of the soldiers by stabbing him in the guts with its claws. The soldier screamed in pain and fear before he blacked out. Before the other soldier could've recharged his gun, the strange monster stabbed him in the head with one of its claws. Then he collapsed forward with his brains spilling out of his head. When the monster was done killing them, it went off to get rid of the rest of the soldiers.

* * *

Uh-oh, trouble! R&R, thanks!


	8. New Comrades

The fic is back with another chappie! Anyway, if you like the story so much, share it with some friends on this site and others! Trust me, they'll love it. If you do so, I'll give you some McDonald's :) Anyway, enjoy the next chappie.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eight

After Amy was sort of lost again, she found herself at a corridor. She found a dark brown wooden door and went inside. Now she was in a small room that was filled with antiques inside some valuable cases. As she took a step, loud footsteps were heard near her. She got her grenade launcher ready, just in case something might try to attack her. Once she took another small step, she saw something running in the shadows to a secret room. Whatever it was, Amy wanted to check it out. Slowly, she walked to the secret room. It turns out it was the orange fox again!

"It's you", Amy pointed at him shockingly.

"Aah, don't eat me!!" the small fox tried to run from her with his eyes closed. Before he escaped, Amy grabbed him by his left hand. "Let go of me!" he demanded.

"Easy, easy, I'm not a zombie", Amy said as nicely as she could.

"You're not?" the orange fox stopped struggling and opened his eyes. He looked up at the older pink hedgehog in shock, since she was telling the truth. The hedgehog released him and he brushed some dust off of his school clothes. "Sorry about that", he apologized timidly. "I thought that you were one of them."

"It's ok", Amy smiled. "What's your name?"

"My name is Miles Prower, but everyone calls me 'Tails'", the fox introduced himself. "What's yours?"

"I'm Amy Rose", the female hedgehog replied friendly. "Where are your parents?"

"Well, they're working at the Umbrella chemical plant, near the city limits", Tails explained.

"The chemical plant?" Amy got down on her left knee. "Then what are you doing here?"

"My mom called me and told me to come here, because it was too dangerous to stay at home", the fox fiddled with his fingers fretfully.

"Well, she does have a point. But you might as well come along with me", Amy suggested.

"But there's something out there", Tails took a couple of steps back fearfully. "And it's different than any other zombie. In fact, it's big, tall, and ugly, and it's coming after me. I saw it; I was running away ever since."

All of the sudden, a large angry roar was heard out of nowhere. Tails gasped as Amy jumped up to her feet and looked around. What was that? Could it be the thing that Tails was talking about? If so, then it really was looking for him! So Amy had to be brave for her and Tails. The fox shivered in fear as he looked for a way out. He was terribly frightened. Sticking with Amy might be a bad idea, because she might get killed because of him. So he tip toed out of the corner and ran out of the room.

"Huh?" Amy looked back. "Tails? Where'd you go? Oh, no. He can't run off alone. He might get killed." With that said, she went out of the room. Again, that boy can run fast. So relocating him was going to take a long time.

* * *

The elevator reached to the garage area and stopped. Sonic, Shadow, and Silver walked out of the elevator doors as they held their weapons in position. All they say were some parked cars and some light bulbs flickering up in the ceilings. The trio walked forward when they noticed a parked police truck in front of a wall. They hoped that the truck had enough gas to escape the city.

"Heck, let's test the thing out", Sonic ran to the truck.

"Hey, wait-," Silver called out for him.

Out of nowhere, a bullet was shot and passed Sonic's cheek. He gasped as he stopped and puts his hands up in the air. However, neither Silver nor Shadow pulled the trigger. They all looked back just to see who fired the gun. The one who fired the gun was an orange female echidna that had her handgun in the position when she fired the gun. She had light blue eyes, wore a white half top, a green skirt with shorts underneath it, green and white tennis shoes, and a couple of blue bracelets on her wrists. She also had a black choker, a red angel heart tattoo on her left shoulder, a pink skull tattoo on her right shoulder, and had a golden belly button ring. Who was she and where did she come from? Was she a survivor? Aside that, Sonic couldn't stop staring at her besides the fact that he was surprised to see her.

"Sorry about that", the orange echidna said as she walked up to the two brothers. "I thought you guys were zombies." She walked ahead to the police truck.

"Wait, who are you?" Silver asked curiously.

"Tikal. Tikal the Echidna", the female looked back at him.

"And what brings you here?" Shadow asked as he crossed his arms.

"Well, I'm looking for some guy named Ray the Squirrel", Tikal explained. "He's a news reporter that's always looking for a scoop. I heard that he was locked up down here, but this car is in the way", she tapped the truck's side. "You think you can give me a hand?" she turned to Sonic.

"Hey, why do you want to speak to him anyway?" the blue hedgehog asked, just after he snapped out of his daydreaming.

"Well…It's a long story. Just give me a hand, please?" Tikal asked sweetly.

"Um…Ok", Sonic said shyly.

Shadow and Silver looked at each other oddly as they sweatdropped. Did he say yes because she was cute? Or was it because he was too nice to resist a favor? Well, let's not forget, he's a cop. With no other choice, Shadow and Silver decided to help too. All of the four creatures pushed the back of the truck until it was out of the way. Then they saw a gray door that looked like it could lead to the holding cells.

"Thanks", Tikal said and rushed to the door and went inside.

"Hey, wait!" Sonic called out for her.

"We should follow her", Silver crossed his arms. "Who knows, that Ray guy might know something about Umbrella."

Sonic and Shadow nodded. Then they went inside the door to follow Tikal. They ran through the hallway and made a quick left turn. Shortly after that, they reached to the end of the hallway and entered a door to their left. It was a prison cell area. The first few cells were empty, but the last one had a brown/yellow squirrel lying on an iron bed. Who knows, it could be Ray.

"Hey, you! Wake up!" Sonic ordered as he banged on the bars.

"What?" the squirrel snapped as he woke up and got off of his bed. "I'm trying to sleep here", he walked up to the cell.

Out of nowhere, Tikal came in and walked to the three hedgehogs. What took her so long? Did she take the wrong direction? Well, thank goodness she was alright.

"This is the guy, right?" Silver pointed at the squirrel.

"Ray, you told the city officials that you knew something about what's been going on, did you?" Tikal asked the prisoner suspiciously. "What did you tell them?"

"Huh? Who the hell are you?" Ray crossed his arms impolitely.

"Look, I'm trying to find my boyfriend, so just answer me, ok?" Tikal sighed hardly with impatience.

"_Boyfriend?"_ Sonic raised an eyebrow.

"_She's gotta be kidding me",_ Shadow sweatdropped.

"_That's the whole reason why she's here?"_ Silver blinked confusingly.

"What's his name?" Ray asked.

"His name's Knuckles", Tikal replied.

At that moment, Sonic and Shadow looked at each other uneasily. They knew that she was talking about the red echidna that became a zombie. At first, they wanted to tell, but they decided to let her find out on her own. As for Silver, he glanced at the look at his brother's eyes and figured that Knuckles was the red echidna that turned into a zombie after he killed the Licker. So then, Tikal's and Ray's conversation continued.

"So what does this Knuckles guy do?"

"He was working for a branch office of Umbrella, based in Crystal City, but he suddenly disappeared about three months ago. I heard a rumor that he was here in this city working as a part time cop."

"Look, woman, I don't anything. And even if I did, why would I tell you anyway?"

"Hm, I guess we'll just leave him in there", Sonic shrugged his shoulders. "Or better yet, where's the key to this damn cell?" he murmured to himself as he examined the keyhole to the cell.

"Oh, it's in my pocket officer", Ray turned around and walked back to his bed. "But I'm not gonna leave this cell. Those zombies are everywhere. I rather starve too death than get eaten by one of those things."

Tikal sighed as she slapped her forehead frivolously. There was no luck to where her boyfriend was and to what was going on in the town. Sonic began to feel bad about keeping his secret from her. Was he going to tell the truth? Just before he opened his mouth, a loud fuming roar was heard. Everyone jumped with fright as they looked around. Oh no, was it the monster that was chasing the hedgehogs before? Does it know where they are right now? Things were getting out of hand right now.

"Like I said, I am NOT leaving this cell", Ray sat on his bed. "Leave or else you'll lead that whatever-it-was to me."

"Sorry, but FYI, I'm the only cop that's left alive in this town", Sonic spoke back seriously.

"What??" Ray looked at him unsurely.

"Look, if you wanna live, then you're gonna have to come with us", Silver explained briefly.

"But…Do you even know how to get out of this town?" Ray said sarcastically. "Here's the scoop, there's a canal in the back of the building. Inside that canal, there's a manhole. You can go through so it can lead you to the sewer entrance, but it won't be easy."

"Fair enough", Tikal said and then left the room.

"Hey, Tikal, wait!" Sonic called out for her again, but she ignored him.

"Hey, we can use this", Silver spotted a manhole opener on a shelf and took it. "Let's go", he ordered as he ran to the exit.

As Ray went back to sleep, Sonic followed and Shadow followed also. Back in the hallway, Silver went to a door that was near the corner that he and the others came from. He went inside and Sonic went inside also. Shadow was about to go along with them, but he stopped. He realized that he still hasn't found any trace of Amy yet. In fact, this was only wasting his time. So instead of following his team, he went back to the garage area and went up the elevator. Sure he might face the tyrant again, but he didn't really care. All was important to him was to find Amy, make sure she's safe, and get out of the crazed town.

* * *

And now, Shadow's on his own. Will he find Amy in time? Speaking of Amy, can she find Tails and keep him safe from some kind of monster? And will Silver and the gang find a way out? Tune in next time! R&R, thanks!


	9. AUTHOR'S NOTICE

**Author's Notice:**

Hello, folks, I would like you give you a heads up message. See, I appreciate the cool reviews and you guys favoring this fic, but this fic will be under construction for some amount of time. In meaning, this fic is on hold. It's not the fact that I'm not getting a lot of reviews; it's just the fact that I don't like the storyline right now. So I'm thinking about remaking this fic. Sooner or later, when I make the final decision, this fic will be deleted, but will return and remade. But for now, I'm now focusing on my other fics that are not finished yet. However, you can still read this one, and my other ones on my stories page. Anyway, this has been my Author's Notice, and I'm sorry for the inconvenience. Thank you.


	10. Author's Notice: Leaving Fanfiction

**READ IT! READ IT NOW AND READ IT CLOSELY!**

Hello, this is DangerousRockstar (my username used to be anime2videogames). Yes, I have changed my fanfiction username finally. I can see that I have not been updating on this story lately. However, I have not been on this website in a very, VERY long time. Seriously, I have been very busy with life that I completely forgotten about my fanfics. Hell, I almost forgot my password as I was logging into this website! Anyways, besides this story, I have not been updating on my other fanfics due to many things occurring in my life. Allow me to explain my reasons why I have not been around for a long time and also why I may not return to writing my fanfics anytime soon…

**Reason #1: College**

~Last fall, I was taking 6 classes because I did not have a job at the time, so I was studying…a lot! Spring Semester 2011 was just as busy, even though I took 5 classes this time. Aside from that, I was dealing with so much pressure from my professors and my family members when it comes to college. I'm still trying to figure out whether I should major in the medical field or computers. But for now, I am taking general classes like Math, English, Speech, etc. This fall, I will be taking five more classes. Some of you may be wonder if I need to take that many classes in a semester. At the college I go to, I only need 4 classes (12 credit hors) to be a full time student, but remember, I did not have a job back then, so I guess I am ahead of everyone when it comes to getting all of my credit hours. I need 64 in total, and so far, I have 31 credit hours! Almost half way done with community college! I do wish to complete the list of classes to get into a university, while at the same time, I wish the take things easier on me in terms of the amount of classes I sign up for and to see how many are easy or hard for me. I did make some new friends here and there, and I also tended to hang out with them when I am not busy. So I was pretty much busy with being a college kid. Right now, I am looking up classes for this fall and hopefully, I can raise my grade point average, because it is not as good as I hope it would be…

**Reason #2: Drama, left and right**

~Trust me, in life, there's drama. I had to deal with drama from school (well, stress is a better word) and from home. For some reason, my mom seems to be getting really, REALLY under my skin and I want her to back off for two seconds! Not only that, I have two aunts who are ill, cousins having children at a very young age, and of course, job hunting. So far, last year and this year have not been the easiest years of my life. But hey, what IS an easy year nowadays? Now that it's summer time, I can finally rest my brain from books, tests, and worrying about homework. Praise the lord! Even so, I still have some issues regarding to my family. Yeah, it's mostly family drama, but I'm not going the worst of family drama, honestly. I'm hoping everything will ease up on me and my relatives as time goes by…

**Reason #3: No new ideas have come to me**

~This is common for us here at Fanfiction, but wow, I am really having a hard time to come up with new stories! Even though I have ideas of new stories on my profile, I cannot start writing/typing up the chapters for some reason. Back when I first started writing on this website, I had so many ideas flying in my head, back and forth. But I guess because what has been going on in my life, I have not been able to sit down and come up with new ideas to finish any of my fanfics, or start writing any new ones. I really hate that. However, I am sure I am not the only one going through this right now. Sure a few of my favorite Fanfic authors have discontinued their fics and/or stopped writing them completely in the past, but I am not mad about it. I understand their feelings when it come to dealing with life and abandoning Fanfiction altogether. I guess it's my turn to take that road. Even though none of you guys don't want me to do that, I might have to since well…Hell, I have not been here in almost a year, so, of course, I may have to leave this website for good. I know some of you may have new ideas for my fanfics, but hell, why not just take over from where I left off? That's right; I am auctioning off ALL of my fanfics for those who wish to continue my fanfics. If you have any questions, feel free to let me know.

**Reason #4: Working at two jobs is a pain!**

~Yes, I was finally able to find some summer part-time work for this summer. I work at an amusement park on Saturdays and at a local pool on Sundays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. Today is Monday, so I am off from work, typing up this important message for you guys. Sure I have three off days, but the other four days are tedious and I have to work my butt off everytime! When I come home, I feel exhausted that I do not want to do anything but to sleep. But I gotta work this summer so I can save up on school and maybe a few videogames and clothes. Same goes with food. Who knows, I may have to find a different job that lasts all year around to pay for school and to have lunch and gas money in my pockets.

**Reason #5: Other distractions**

~All of the other distractions that are taking my time from **Fanfiction** include videogames, anime, preparing for summer vacation, preparing for school, **Youtube**, and of course, hanging out with people. It is what it is.

**Reason #6: I'm getting kind of bored here**

~No, it is not from waiting on new reviews from new people on my stories, but it's just that the entire website is not as entertaining as it used to be. Well, to me at least. Sure I came across a couple of good fanfics here and there, but for the most part, not many seem to interest me. With all of that going on, I tend to wonder why I still have an account here. Hell, can you even delete your accounts on this website? If so, I might as well do that seeing how I have not been updating on my fanfics and that I am getting really bored here. This is not the only website that's putting me to sleep. I am also getting bored with **DeviantArt** and **Facebook**. The only websites that are worth while to me now are **Youtube**, **Newgrounds**, **Google**, **Wikipedia**, and a few others. I'm not saying that this website sucks or anything, but the fact that matter is…I'm just losing my interests in **Fanfiction **altogether. Perhaps it is because I'm maturing and growing up…?

So there you go. Now that I have told many specific reasons to why I have not been updating, then I might as well end this segment by saying, "It's been fun, but I gotta move on." Now like I said earlier, if ANY of you wish to take my fanfics and continue the story for them, you can contact me whenever you have the time. If I take too long to reply, keep in mind that I am working at two jobs right now, so I may not be able to get back with you right away.

In closing, I would like to say thank you all for enjoying this story and many others for as they are and how much they contain, hopefully you'll understand where I am coming from, and of course, take care of yourselves.

(I REALLY hope you all read everything from start to finish, because if I see a review going "NOOOO DON'T GO! I CAN'T LIVE UNLESS YOU CONTINUE THE STORY!" or "THAT'S BULLSHIT! WHHHYYYY?" then I'll just look at your comments and laugh at you. Besides, you can't get everything in your life. You know that, right?)


End file.
